Ham Eun Jung
Perfil *'Nombre:' 함은정 / Ham Eun Jung *'Nombre artístico:' Elsie *'Nombre en Japones:' ウンジョン / Unjon *'Nombre en Chino: '��晶 / En Jing *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Familia:' Padre / Madre *'Agencia: MBK Entertainment Dramas *Sweet Temptation T-ARA Web Drama (2015) *Love on a Rooftop (KBS2, 2015) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *T-ara and Yoon Si-yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV , 2010) *God of study (KBS2,2010) *The King And I (SBS 2007-2008) *My Love (SBS / 2006) * Goong (2006) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS / 2005) * Land (2004) *Age of Heroes (2004-2005) *Little Women ( 2004) * A New Generation of Adults (1995) Temas para Dramas *''Coffee House'' tema para Coffee House (2010) Temas para Peliculas *''White'' - White: The Melody of The Curse (2011) Colaboraciones *''Cotton Candy'' - BGH to (2012) *''I Love You Always be Happy'' - BGH to (2011) *''Wonder Woman'' - HyoMin , SeeYa & Davichi (2010) *''N-Time'' - HyoMin & Hwang Jung Eum (2009) *''Colour Pink'' - SeeYa , Davichi & Black Pearl (2008) Películas *Micro Love (2015) *Dusabu Begins (2014) * Ghastly / Gisaeng Ghost (2012) *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) * Death Bell / Gosa (2008) *Dating on Earth (2007) *The World of Silence (2006) *Ice Bar (2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Madeleine (2002) * Donge Go! Go! (2002) *A-rong's Big Expedition (1999) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' Reconocimiento *'2010 -' SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Estrella Nueva (Coffee House) *'2011 - Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Popular Nominación ''Actriz de Drama (Dream High) *2'''011 - MBC Entertainment: Mejor Artista Revelación, categoría Variedad (We Got Married) *'2016 - YinYueTai V Chart Awards:' Mejor Solista Coreana Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) * Immortal Songs (KBS2, 2012, 2014) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2013) * Running Man(SBS, 2010, 2012) Ep. 7 y 104 * SNL Korean (tvN, 2012) * Star King (SBS, 2009, 2010, 2011) * We Got Married (MBC, 2011) casada con Lee Jang Woo *Hello Baby! (KBS, 2010) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2010) * Oh My School (KBS, 2010) * Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) * Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2010) Videos Musicales *M.C the MAX - My Destiny (2015) *Koh Na Young - Misssing You (2015) *Yangpa - I Know (2012) *Zia - The Way I Am (2011) *Coed School - Bbiribbom Bberibbom (2010) * Hwang Ji Hyun - I Want To Know Goodbye (2010) * SG Wannabe & Ock Joo Hyun - Page One (2010) *Davichi - Time, Please Stop (2010) *F.T Island - Thunder + Only One Person (2007) *F.T Island - Thunder + A Man's First Love Follows Him to the Grave (2007) *F.T Island - Love Sick (2007) *SG Wannabe - Gashiri (2007) * SeeYa - Hate (2007) Anuncios *Look Optical *'2010:' Boen * Daewoo Securities * bnt International * Singles (con Hyomin y Jiyeon) * InStyle * G-Market Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: ''T-ara (Vocalista Principal, Rapera Principal y 2da Bailarina) ** '''Sub Grupo: T-ara N4 (Lider, Vocalista Principal, Rapera principal y 2da Bailarina) *'Periodo de Liderazgo:' Junio 2009 - Julio 2010. *'Compañera de habitación: 'So Yeon. *'Educación:' Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo University (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Cine,revistas de moda,lectura *'Especialidad:' TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana), montar a caballo. *'Tipo Ideal: 'Taecyeon y Kim Soo Hyun. * Mejor Amigo: 'Ahn Jae Min *Le gustaría actuar con Park Hae Il en un melodrama. *Es hija única. *Tiene una obsesión por las revistas de modas. * Es muy cercana a Ji Won (Miembro de SPICA y e''x-integrante de T-ara) *JiYeon revelo un aspecto gracioso sobre Eunjung. Jiyeon compartió que Eunjung no usa nada de ropa en el dormitorio en la grabación de un especial de horror de Come To Play. *Fue lider de T-ara en su debut porque su periodo de trainee era mayor al de las demás chicas. *Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. * En We Got Married se pude notar que su relacion con Ahn Jae Min es muy unida. *Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. *A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. *Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”. *En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House . *También participo en el drama Dream High y fue la protagonista de la película de terror "White, the melody of the curse" y ahora está casada con Lee JangWoo en el programa We Got Married. *Hizo la narración para el documental de GangKiz- Travel Sketches from Europe (2012) *Gano tres competencias de TaeKwon-Do. *Cuando tenia siete años de edad, participo en el certamen y gano "Little Miss Korea". *Kim Won Joon escogió a Eunjung como su chica ideal dándole elogios como " ella es muy hermosa, siempre que la veo en la tv me siento feliz". *Colaboro en la creación de la versión acústica de I Know the feeling *Jung Yoo Geun eligió a Eunjung como la mas linda de '''T-ara. *Se lleva muy bien con Amber de F(x). *Es cercana al actor Joo JiHoon por sus actuaciones juntos en Goong y Five Fingers. *Es cercana a GyuRi de KARA, Ji Won de SPICA, Amber de F(x), Taecyeon, WooYoung, Chansung y Junho de 2PM, Kim Soo Hyun y YoonA, Tiffany y Sunny de Girls' Generation. * Tiene un gran parecido al cantante Sungyeol integrante de INFINITE. * Hará su debut en solitario bajo el nombre de Elsie, su canción a promocionar se llamará I'm Good y contará con la participación de K.Will. * Explicó porque eligió Elsie, significa "Promise to God". También explicó el porque de una canción R&B/Balada como sencillo, dijo que estando en T-ara todas se expresaban como grupo, pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de expresarse como una persona la gustaría hacerlo como ella quiere. * Le interesa estudiar idiomas para comunicarse con sus fans de diferentes lugares, recientemente ha demostrado una mejoría en su nivel de inglés. * Es muy cercana a Ji Changwook. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Eunjung * Weibo Galería Ham Eun Jung1.jpg Ham Eun Jung.png Ham Eun Jung2.jpg Ham Eun Jung3.jpg Ham Eun Jung4.jpg Ham Eun Jung5.jpg Ham Eun Jung6.jpg Ham Eun Jung7.jpg Videografía Archivo:Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will)|Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) Archivo:Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) (Original Ver.)|Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) (Original Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1988